I'll Be Missing You!
by creans09
Summary: One-Shot!Songfic Stacey goes to visit Danielle's grave and meets someone unexpected. Dedicated to McIzzie Fan and my cousin J.J. who died tragically a few years back. He's the inspiration for this, this is the song we played at his funeral! R&R thanks xx


**This is just a song fic, which will be one chapter long. I'm dedicating it to McIzzie fan and my cousin J.J, I got the inspiration thinking about him who died tragically. This is the song we played at his funeral! Tissues may be required, I know I needed a lot when I was done. ****I hope you like it xx**

Stacey Slater got off the bus,it was the first time she'd found the courage to do this, she took a look around, so this is where Dan grew up. She thought to herself, so many thoughts running through her mind. As she reached the destination of where she wanted to be, Danielle's grave. Her eyes ran across the words and she placed her hands over the writing that held her best friend's name and picture.

**Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin on the block for dough  
Notorious, they got to know that**

"Oh Dan, I miss you so much" the words came out, but Stacey's throat ached even saying the very words. She remembered one particular day in March, it seemed like such a long time ago, Stacey had been feeling sad and low when Danielle's cheery words hit her " you and me against the world", Stacey sighed to herself, whatever happened to those carefree days, before all of this happened.

******Life aint always what it seem to be **  
**Words cant express what you mean to me  
Even though youre gone, we still a team  
Through your family, Ill fulfill your dream**

**In the future, cant wait to see  
If you open up the gates for me**

The picture of Danielle smiled back at her, it was almost like she was there watching her, the tears formed in Stacey's eyes again and this time they didn't stop. Thinking back to the day she had found out about Ronnie being Danielle's mother, she was shell shocked and Stacey felt a little responsible in a way for Danielle's death. Had she insisted that Danielle tell Ronnie sooner, this could have been easily avoided.

**Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When its real, feelings hard to conceal  
Cant imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still living your life, after death**

The tears had found a way to conceal Stacey's sadness, she found herself smiling and wiping the tears as she remembered some of the things they had gotten up to during Dan's short time on the square. Stacey even found time to laugh about the day she realised Danielle was a true Mitchell, she'd threatened her in R&R and pulled her against the wall "typical Mitchell Dan"…." Stacey" a familiar voice said softly.

**Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
Ill be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
Ill be missing you**

"Ronnie" Stacey said a little surprised noticing the flowers Ronnie held in her hands. " do you come here often?" Stacey questioned. " Yeah I like to come and talk to Danielle" Ronnie replied kneeling down and fixing the flowers onto Danielle's grave " It's nice to come and think about her, let her know I still think about her" .As far as Stacey was concerned the Mitchells had ruined her life and her family, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Ronnie and words began to flow.

**Its kinda hard with you not around  
Know you in heaven smilin down  
Watchin us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
Til the day we meet again**

**In my heart is where I'll keep you friend**

" Ronnie, Dan loved you more than anything, I'm sure she wanted to tell you sooner, but she had her reasons" Stacey said trying her hardest to show Ronnie a little bit of sympathy. She deserved it after all, especially after finding her daughter after many years to tragically lose her a short time later " I know Stacey" Ronnie sniffed " but it's hard, to think she's never going to know how much I loved her, my little girl even though I didn't know Danielle was my Amy. I feel that guilt everyday and I don't think I'll ever get over it"

**Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts big I just cant define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time**

Stacey found her hands wrap themselves into Ronnie's, she clenched Stacey's hand tightly " She wouldn't have wanted us to be sad you know Ronnie, I bet she's up there smiling down on us and I think she knows how much you loved her, you're here ain't you" Stacey smiled then squeezed Ronnie's hand. Ronnie stood up and said " come on I'll give you a lift home" she replied, her big bright eyes welling up with tears. The first time Ronnie had seen such a vulnerable side to Ronnie apart from the night Danielle died " I'll just be a second Ronnie " she called.

**Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
Ill be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break**

"Bye Dan" she said with a fond smile, she'd take the memories of Danielle with her, everything she'd taught her during the short time she'd been around and make Danielle proud of her. Stacey turned and walked away.

**I'll be Missing You**


End file.
